You're so beautiful and you're mine
by Eurora
Summary: Tonks et Remus viennent juste d'être mariés. C'est leur première nuit. S'enfoncer au plus profond du regard de l'autre sembla raviver une flamme avec d'autant plus d'intensité qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur vie dépendait l'une de l'autre...


Rémus n'en revenait pas.

_Il était marié..._

A côté de lui se trouvait Nymphadora qui à présent portait son nom...

_Nymphadora Lupin._

C'était tellement merveilleux ce qui lui arrivait. Leurs deux corps entrelacés dans leur litt... Leur lit... Remus n'osait pas même respirer, pas même toucher le corps de celle qui était désormais son épouse. Lui qui pas plus tard qu'un an et demi auparavant ne voulaient absolument pas croire que tel bonheur était à sa portée.. Il avait là, en ce même moment Nymphadora Tonks... Pardon, Nymphadora Lupin à ses côtés. C'était comme s'il hésitait à la toucher ; comme s'il craignait de faire disparaître ce rêve s'il approchait une main, s'il effleurait sa peau.

Les rayons du soleil entraient doucement dans la chambre pour venir tomber sur le lit, sur le visage endormit de Tonks ; ses traits étaient paisibles... Peut-être qu'il pouvait approcher sa main? Peut-être qu'elle ne se réveillerait même pas ? Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était toujours en train de réfléchir à cela et pendant ce temps, elle dormait. Il aimait réellement reste comme cela, là, tranquille. Il en oubliait même tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur... La guerre qui elle, ne s'arrêtait jamais. Eux, ils pouvaient prendre une pause, un répit, mais la guerre ne s'arrêtait jamais ; elle n'était jamais fatiguée. Il devrait s'en vouloir... Mais comment s'en vouloir lorsque l'on se sentait soudain si vulnérable à la beauté pure et profonde de ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Enfin, à travers le drap la recouvrant.

Pour le moment ils étaient dans leur petite bulle que rien ni personne n'était capable de traverser. Il sentit les draps bouger... Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir ; un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Remus et il vit s'étirer. Il s'approcha un peu et se pencha un peu plus sur elle :

« Bien dormi, Madame Lupin? ».

Surtout que la nuit passée, elle s'était très vite endormie... Sans même qu'ils puissent fêter comme il se devait leur nuit de noce à vrai dire. Enfin, Remus n'avaient pas été mieux. Disons que la journée avait été rude en émotions et que leur sang n'avaient été non plus vierge d'alcoolémie. Sans compter qu'ils avaient fait un concours de celui qui parviendrait à boire une grande choppe de whisky pur-feu d'une seule traite !

_Ouch, ça faisait mal oui ! _

Aussitôt arrivés chez eux dans leur petit nid douillet, et aussitôt qu'ils eurent été allongés dans _leur_ lit, ils s'étaient presque de suite endormis, Tonks ayant toutefois eu le temps de se blottir contre Remus au plus près qu'elle eut put. Remus l'avait suivie de peu et tous deux avaient dormi comme des loirs. Aucun cauchemars cette nuit-là ne vint trouver Remus. Il avait un ange pour le protéger de cela à présent.

_Elle était là maintenant. Il n'était plus seul pendant longtemps._

_Pour toujours à lui._

« Je me suis directement endormie je crois hier, non? » Elle semblait assez inquiète de le savoir et après réfléchi une seconde, il répondit...

« Je crois oui... C'est tellement confus... Mais si tu l'as fait, je n'ai pas été mieux. » ajouta t-il doucement en approchant une main pour lui débarrasser le visage d'une mèche de cheveux et la glisser derrière son oreille ; au passage il en profita pour lui caresser la joue avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. _Va au diable le loup, toi qui fait de moi quelqu'un de violent et d'imprévisible une fois par mois ! _Rémus n'était pas ainsi. Sa nature profonde était bonne et pleine de douceur, et son esprit était munie des manières d'un gentleman… Et légèrement échauffé pour l'occasion. Pas que le sien de toute évidence vu ce qui suivit ensuite...

Il sentit, plus que ne vit, deux bras se tendre et s'enrouler autour du cou et des lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Ce fut comme si un feu venait de s'embraser de l'intérieur dès le doux contact créé. Se détachant doucement, il saisit son visage en coupe et lui sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front. Tonks se rapprocha de lui comme recherchant la chaleur de son corps ; elle enroula les bras autour de sa taille et vint déposer la tête sur son torse.

L'embrassant sur le haut de la tête, il fourra une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement, dessinant comme de petits cercles sur le dessus de l'autre main qu'il tenait de sa main libre. Il pourrait demeurer ainsi des heures ; des heures sans jamais se lasser. Dans les frissons du cœur qu'il sentait agréablement en lui lorsqu'il la tenait contre lui, cela lui semblait autant un baume pour son pauvre cœur et également pour son âme maintes fois blessée, piétinée... Outragée, jetée à bas. Un baume qui le faisait vouloir soudain avec d'autant plus de force conserver contre lui la jeune femme.

P_our toujours. _

Laissant une larme d'amertume couler sur sa joue, à l'insu des autres, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Tonks, se contentant pendant plusieurs longues minutes d'emplir ses poumons de ce qui était devenu presque une drogue... Mais une drogue inoffensive ; une drogue qui ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire. Il se sentait guéri ; chaque fois un peu plus. Il laissa son visage ensuite se glisser dans le creux de son cou et fermant les yeux, il profita juste d'emplir ses poumons de s senteurs se dégageant d'elle. De légers picotements se déclenchèrent au fond de son ventre, une impression de chaleur agréable l'envahit.

_Oh oui, il l'aimait._

_Bien qu'il n'avait encore pas pu le dire explicitement... C'était quelque chodse qui se devinait tout seul. Son regard parlait, mieux que toutes autre chose._

_Parfois cependant il était important de le dire justement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les regrets nous envahissent..._

Il la sentit bouger contre lui et s'écarter. _Oh non, ils n'étaient pas bien là ? _Pourquoi donc bouger ? Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, c'était elle qui s'écartait. Mais elle lui offrit un sourire digne de celui d'une princesse ravageant le cœur de son prince et ne voyant que par elle ; ses entrailles semblèrent se tordre lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps, se propageant de ses pieds à la tête et ayant comme point de départ son estomac ; il sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle, ses mains glissant autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Détachant ses lèvres un instant des siennes, il l'enveloppa de baisers volatiles presque fiévreux, recouvrant son visage et posant ses paumes en coupe autour de son visage. Une vague d'électricité le parcourut et...

Était-ce lui ou un léger soupir venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était guère important. Aucune question n'étaient plus importantes ; seulement les sensations. Même pas la guerre dehors ou Voldemort et ses sbires voulant imposer leur régime de dictature... Juste eux. Lui et elle. Remus sentit sa respiration hachée et difficile à contrôler ; son esprit était embué par de nouvelles vagues de sensations nouvelles chaque fois alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur chaque centimètres carrés de ce qu'il pouvait atteindre du corps bienaimé et le recouvrait de caresse. Pour une fois, il ne pensait plus du tout. Il se laissait seulement envahir et guider par ses instincts, des instincts perdus au fond de lui, et par ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucune peur pour le futur ; aucune pour le présent ; et le passé quant à lui, il était bien loin derrière. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le présent, eux seuls.

Elle avait toujours aimé ses mains. Fortes mais douces. Minutieuse, chaudes et rassurantes. Elle attrapa l'une d'entre elle et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassa d'un doux baiser qui fit frissonner Remus quand même puis, elle la laissa aller où bon lui plaisait après l'avoir gardé un peu avec elle. Elle les sentit glisser sur sa peau qui elle seule semblait vouloir s'enflammer dans un brasier ardent et elle retint un soupir d'aise. _Oh, elle l'aimait !_

Et elle aimait juste sentir ses mains glisser ses mains sur sa peau ; elle sentit son corps frissonner sous la pression de son corps contre le sien et elle laissa un soupir lui échapper tout en le tenant encore plus étroitement contre elle tandis qu'avec douceur et passion, ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Le tenir plus étroitement encore comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il s'agissait du seul moyen de survie dont elle disposait... Elle voulait le sentir. _Juste_.

Une étrange fièvre semblait consumer tout son corps de l'intérieur mais tellement plaisante qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu s'en défaire. Pour rien au monde. Une vague de plaisir la traversa lorsqu'il atteignit une partie sensible d'elle, très sensible en fait. Son souffle déjà brûlant devint d'un seul coup beaucoup plus rapide et rauque et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer tandis que ses mains se crispaient dans le dos de Remus. Cependant, les lèvres se séparèrent et ils échangèrent un long regard, pourtant très court...

_Oh non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle voulait ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle voulait son corps contre le sien ! _

Cependant, elle laissa son regard couler dans le sien, tous ses sentiments reflétés dans son regard ; une bouffée de chaleur et un tremblement se saisirent d'elle lorsqu'elle lut la même chose dans le regard de son _mari_.Elle faillit presque en pleurer. Pleurer de joie. Une seconde ; un regard brûlant et reflétant le même désir qui rongeaient leurs corps brûlant d'une fièvre démesurée, presque insoutenable mais cependant si agréable... S''enfoncer au plus profond du regard de l'autre sembla raviver une flamme avec d'autant plus d'intensité qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur vie dépendait l'une de l'autre... Liés par l'Amour qu'ils ressentaient, liés à jamais au-delà de la guerre, au-delà d'eux-mêmes... Au-delà de tout.

Il esquissa un doux sourire ; un sourire qui lui donna instinctivement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue et passion mêlées... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. C'était ça son oxygène. La torture ne dura qu'une brève seconde cependant et il revint lui-même trouver le contact de leurs lèvres qui s'animèrent activement en symbiose total, comme s'ils étaient tout simplement incapable de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle vint enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux – comme pour l'empêcher de reculer cette fois, de ne plus lui faire cette torture - tandis qu'il laissait couler ses mains, recouvrant de mille caresses ce corps qu'il chérissait tant, cette peau qu'il aimait tant... Plus que toutes autres choses.

Il était convaincu que jamais rien ne viendrait changer cela, il était persuadé que cela ne diminuerait jamais. Il embrassait chaque centimètres carrés d'elle, capturant parfois ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, ou parfois laissant glisser les siennes dans son cou, sur son visage ou plus bas... Tout était si attrayant, si tentant, si merveilleux sous ses mains ou ses baisers, si pure... Et rien que pour lui. Il donna à chacun de ses gestes toutes la douceur qui l'habitait habituellement même s'il y mettait une ardeur nouvelle. C'était un trésor qui lui était offert et qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure, parcourut de frissons chaque fois redoublés au simple contact de leurs corps entremêlés.

… Un trésor qui lui était offert pour toujours, il le savait. Il avait mit tellement de temps à s'en rendre compte. Maintenant c'était comme s'il rattrapait le temps perdu...

_Oh, Merlin !_ Une vague de plaisir les ravagea tous deux et ensembles ils laissèrent échapper leur plaisir par leurs lèvres entr'ouvertes alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre encore plus fermement que jamais... Et tout redevint calme. Ils retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, entremêlés l'un à l'autre, les yeux fermés, appréciant juste maintenant la présence de l'un contre l'autre. Tonks enfouit sa tête contre son cou, laissant échapper en un murmure combien elle l'aimait. Il tressaillit. Il sentait la même chose évidemment mais incapable de parler, Remus resserra simplement son étreinte autour d'elle contre son corps et l'embrassa sur le front.

En paix. L'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_Elle était vraiment merveilleuse._

_Et elle était entièrement à lui._

Et ce jour-là, dans cette enveloppe rassurante seulement composée d'amour et de sensations merveilleuses, Teddy fut créé.


End file.
